A Few Good Suprises
by TDCSI
Summary: Someone from Grissom's past appears to be apart of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skeleton's in the Closet

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and friends. Not me.

Rating: M

This is my second fic. It's an idea that popped into my head and I need to get it out. This is out of thin air and has nothing to do with any episodes.

Summery: Grissom and Sara have just started a personal relationship when Grissom gets a shock from the past.

It was the end of another long and tiering shift as Sara stormed through the halls of CSI. She had a look on her face that spoke to everyone loud and clear, it simply said, 'Back off.' Nick and Warrick were in the locker room when she thundered in making her attitude know to all who were present.

She opened her locker mumbling incoherently to herself when Grissom came in. Nick and Warrick slipped past him doing double takes towards Sara. As Grissom looked at her he could tell she was fuming. The volcano was going to erupt, no one knew when but it was eminent. Grissom didn't dare speak to her here. They were less than a month in their relationship outside of work and it was going well.

Sara slammed her locker and pushed her way by Grissom. He followed but not too close as she got into her car and drove to her apartment. He tailed her in his Denali just to make sure she wasn't going to stop anywhere to get drunk. She hasn't had anything more than a social drink since that fateful night, but sometimes Grissom always worried that certain cases would drive her back down a bottle.

He pulled his truck up next to her car in the parking lot at her building. She was still sitting in the car, her hands locked to the steering wheel. He walked slowly over to her and opened the door and kneeled down.

"Come on Sara. Lets go inside and we can talk about it."

She slowly got out under his guidance not saying a word as he helped her to the front door. As they entered her apartment she walked away from him taking her clothes off as she went. Grissom only removed his jacket and walked up behind her, by now she was only wearing a flimsy pair of red lace panties. She spun around to him and he caught her wrists with his hands.

"Sara what do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me take this day away. I need a release. I need to feel alive. Make me feel alive." She leaned up and kissed him hard, her tongue demanding entrance. Her hands began to make quick work of his shirt and pants as they kissed. When she felt him begin to end the kiss she bit his bottom lip hard drawing blood. He roughly pulled her away.

"Damn it Sara." he said reaching for his lip. She just laughed "Don't play these games with me. You won't like how I play."

She leaned towards him, her lips just a whisper away from his mouth. "Try me."

He stepped back and looked into her eyes to see if she was just playing along or telling the truth. She had a look that was more of a challenge. Grissom reached down and pulled his belt from his pants and grabbed Sara's wrists in the other hand and drug her towards the bed room. He shoved her onto the bed and quickly tied her to the iron head board with his belt. It surprised her and instinctively she fought back against him. She had asked, now he was going to deliver.

He loomed over her and ripped her panties off in one swift motion. She fought her restraint but never said a word. Quickly he stood and removed his boxers and leaned in and began to suck and kiss her neck. She was beginning to relax when he bit her lightly.

"Hey damn it." and just as quickly as he had been with everything else his right hand was over her mouth.

"Shhhh. You wanted to play my game so we're playing it. Now shut up." He bent over taking a perked nipple into his mouth taunting and teasing her as he move to the other. His right hand slid from her mouth down her neck between her breast and past her stomach to her knees.

She laid with her legs stuck together and peaked. Again an instinct. His hand caressed her knees and thighs. He waited until she relaxed some before inching his hand towards the honey pot. He looked into her eyes and she looked back. He talked with his eyes, 'Do you trust me?' and her eyes replied 'Yes.'

His hand pushed her legs apart and reached for the glistening brown curls. Feeling her readiness for him he positioned himself between her legs and leaned forward to kiss her. Again she bit his lip and he grabbed her face by the chin and pushed himself forcefully into her. He gave her body no time to adjust to him and he kept driving hard and deep into her.

Sara cried out in a blissful mix of pleasure and pain as she fought to free her bound wrists. She even squeezed his hips with her knees in an attempt to slow him down. But that's all it was, was an attempt as Grissom pounded into her. All her fury came to a head and she fought to get herself free of his assault, even thou she didn't know why she wanted free of him. She tried everything she could. She tried kicking, but it was useless. She tried biting him, but he wouldn't get close enough. And with her hands bound by his leather belt to the head board all she could do was try to move her body and squirm.

Grissom was concentrating. He was telling himself to just hold on, that she would release then he could. Cause God knows if she didn't soon at this pace holding on was not an option. As Sara squirmed beneath him, he felt her body thrust up to meet his strokes. She began to cry out, her orgasm eminent and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Ohhhh... God Grissom...Yess...Ohhhhhhh" And with that final cry he felt her walls clamp down on him as she orgasmed and he was finally able to let go.

"Ohhhh God Sara." he said as he thrust one more time holding himself deep in her as he climaxed allowing her body to milk what his was willing to give.

He collapsed on her using his forearms to support most of his weight. They laid in a sweaty bliss until their breathing had calmed. Grissom pulled himself up and freed her from the head board. He laid down on his back and she snuggled up to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." he said kissing the top of her hair. "Now rest."

And they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Impossible

Disclaimer: Just using the character. They are not mine.

Rating: PG

Grissom walked into the break room to hand out assignments. Looking around he noticed that Sara was not there.

"It's her night off." Catherine spoke up knowing what he was looking for. The others smiled holding in their giggles.

Grissom sat up as if he knew and that's not what he was looking for. "I know Catherine. Here, a DB was found on a horse ranch just outside of town. Take Greg with you. Nick, Warrick a drive by shooting it a not so friendly neighborhood. Sofia is there getting statements as we speak. Ok, see you all later."

They all stood and headed out to their destinations.

Catherine and Greg rolled up to the address on the assignment sheet.

"Wholly cow. That house looks like a country club." Greg stated.

"Yeah. Looks like there's some money involved with this."

She parked next to Brass' car and they got out. When they walked into the building it hit them.

"This isn't a house Greg. It's a barn."

From the outside it looked like a house. There were stalls on both sides. The steel fronts were painted white and the wooden slats were shellacked to a high gloss. Each horse had it's own name plate, halter and lead, and brushes on the doors. The 14 foot wide concrete alleyway was clean enough to eat off of. Catherine and Greg stood in awe.

"Looks like these horses live the good life." Greg stated.

Brass motioned them to come further down the hall. Once they got to him he pointed to an open stall. "Out BD is in there. No they was no horse stalled in there at the time. Sheila Parker, 19, Vegas drivers licence and this is her place of residence according to it. However the property doesn't belong to her. Boy over there found her and called 911. He also lives here and speaks very little English. We have a translator on route."

Greg and Catherine looked in at the body. "Ok Greg." and she looked at him.

"Well, the vic was cleaning the stall by hand. The bucket..." he leaned over and smelled the water then stuck gloved hand into the water, "has pine sol in it and the water is still warm. Her attacker obviously surprised her. She was stuck in the head several times from the spatter. Who ever attacked her did it with the intention of just killing her. No weapon present at the body so either he took it with him or put it back."

"Good Greg. It's a very good theory." And they began to collect evidence and photograph everything in the one stall for the moment.

They spent several hours going over the scene and areas surrounding the stall. Catherine walked into what appeared to be a lab. Microscopes, autoclathe, incubator, and other instruments were neatly placed on the large counter top. She began to open cupboards finding various medications, and first aid supplies for the horses. The next room she entered was a large tack area. several saddles were on racks and many bridles hung neatly on the wall. She looked for a possible weapon but came up empty. She photographed everything then walked out to talk with Brass.

"Hey, get anything more out of the kid?"

"Yeah, he said Mr. G took him in several months ago. He said he has no parents. 'Mr. G.' and the vic gave him a roof over his head, food, and were teaching him English and some kinda home schooling for him. In return he helped with the horses."

"How old is he?"

"He says he's 14 but I think he's closer to 10. You know how it is Catherine, family comes across the border, gets separated and who knows where these kids end up."

"Yeah, what's going to happen to him now?"

"Well he's refusing to leave the horses so I've got a uniform going to stay with him. He says without him the horses won't get their breakfast or pens cleaned. I don't know."

"Well what about this Mr. G.?"

"According to the boy he left around 6 this evening with two horses bound for Denver. He's expected back in a few hours."

"Ok. Well Greg and I are going to head back to the lab and start processing. Let me know when Mr. G gets back."

"Will do."

Several hours back at the lab Catherine was in autopsy with Robbins when her pager went off. 'Mia, 911.'

"Thanks, Doc. Gotta run."

She quickly made her way to the DNA lab. "What did you find that's so important?"

"Ok, I took the blood from around the finger nails of your vic and ran is though CODIS. No hits there but I did find something else. The blood is male and has 7 out of 15 markers in common with someone suggesting possible parental relationship." She handed Catherine the print out.

"Are you sure? Run it again."

"I did several times the results are the same."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one. That's why I paged you and you alone."

"Ok, for now this is between us til I can get this figured out. Thanks Mia."

She walked out of the lab staring at the printout as if it was written in Chinese. Her legs carried her unconsciously through the halls. She knocked.

"Hey, you and I need to have a talk." she said closing the door. She walked up sat down and sighed. "Gil you and I have been friends for a very long time. And I know that there are things about you that I don't know and things you don't want me to know."

"Where are you going with this Catherine?"

"Ok, my DB tonight had blood on her finger nails. It came back male but no hits in CODIS. However we got a hit on 7 of the 15 markers."

"Suggesting a parent or child."

"Well we're looking for the child end of it. I know who the parent DNA is."

"Who?"

"You."

"What? Give me that." he grabbed the piece of paper and his mouth fell open.

"I didn't believe it myself Gil. But Mia ran is several times each result the same. We don't know of a certian age to put with this to ask you where you were and when. So right now I'm stuck. But I thought there might have been one of those one special night things for you years ago."

He glared over her glasses at her. "I can't remember. Are you sure this is right?" changing the subject back to the DNA test.

"Yes, it's right. Now think Gil. According to the boy at the scene his employer is close to 25. So think where were you 25 years ago."

"I was still working for the L.A. coroners office. I think."

"Ok, good. Now did you date, meet anyone special? Think Gil." Just then her cell phone rang.

"Willows"

"It's Jim, you might want to come back out to the scene alone. Mr. G just got back and you have no idea who he looks like."

"I'm guessing he looks like Grissom." She looked and Grissom and he looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"I'll explain it when I get there." She hung up and looked into those ice blue eyes that spoke of nothing but confusion. "The owner of the ranch just got back. I'm going to head out and talk with him. I want you to stay here and think who you may have slept with 25 years ago. And don't worry, I won't mention anything to Sara." she winked at him as she left.

So it was obvious to Catherine about he and Sara. But could he really have a son that he never knew about. And just so happens to live in Vegas and is a suspect in a murder investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Doppelganger?

Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me

Rating: PG

Catherine steered her Denali up the drive to meet Brass. She stepped out and looked over the truck and trailer parked behind her. She walked up to the horse trailer and looked at her reflection in the side when Brass startled her.

"Really something isn't it?"

"What do you suppose a rig like this costs?" she said admiring the large stainless steel horse trailer being pulled my a large burgundy Ford F-550 dually. "I mean it looks like a giant mirror."

"Yeah, so now spill it."

"Well the blood on the vic's nails had 7 out of 15 markers in common with Grissom. You've known him a long time Jim. Did he ever mention anything about a special someone?"

He just shook his head in shock.

They both turned around when they heard the barn door open. Catherine dropped her jaw at the sight before her. A young man about 25 walked out. He was around 5'11" with dark curly brown hair and sporting a five o'clock shadow. As he neared Catherine saw that he was well built filling his blue polo shirt and black jeans, and those eyes were unmistakable. He was a spitting image of Grissom.

"This is Catherine Willows with the Crime Lab." Brass stated.

"Mam, pleasure to meet you." he said extending his hand. "I'm Joshua Grissom, but everyone calls me Josh."

"Josh. Can we get your permission to look inside the office? It was locked earlier." Catherine said.

"Yes, follow me." And he led them back into the barn and unlocked the office. He held the door open for them both and turned on the lights so they could see.

Catherine and Brass stood in awe. There were pictures on every wall most of Josh and horses that he showed. Trophies and belt buckles lined several shelves. A small area was closed off next to a kitchen area and a small bathroom. Catherine walked over to the desk and looked at the pictures around the desk. There wasn't any pictures of Josh or horses but several of Grissom that were taken years ago. Some were out of newspaper clippings and others out of what she recognized as forensic journals. He had even cut out the article Grissom wrote. She looked at Brass and motioned to him and he moved to look at the pictures.

Josh then spoke up. "Those are pictures of my father. He's a famous scientist, perhaps you have heard of him. I haven't even met him."

Catherine and Brass just looked at each other. "Why not?"

"Well I moved to Vegas last year and built this barn when I found out that he was working here. But I haven't had time to try and find him. I just want to meet him and spend some time to get to know each other you know."

Catherine looked down to try and stop the tears. Brass looked at Josh and said, "Would you be able to come down to the station and make a statement? I can leave an officer with Jose."

"Yes, I can come down. It's not a problem just let me give him some chores to do and I'll unhook the truck and follow you." And he walked out.

"Catherine, go back to the lab and prepare Gil. I'll bring Josh to interrogation room 2. You and Grissom wait in the observation and watch and we'll see if we can't figure this out for them both."

She got into the Denali and left heading towards the city.

An hour later Brass pulled up in front of P.D.. Warrick and Nick were taking a break from their case out in front of the building.

"Hey, Brass how's the horse case going?" Nick said.

"Whoa, would you check out that ride." Warrick said pointing at a large burgundy diesel that took up two parking spots it was so big. Both men lost their ability to speak when the driver got out and walked up to Brass.

"Josh, this is Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes, they work the here at the crime lab also."

"Josh Grissom, pleasure to meet both of you." he stated shaking hands.

Nick and Warrick sat stunned and smiled back still not trusting their voice. Brass escorted Josh in the building, signed him in, got a visitor badge, and led him towards the interrogation rooms. As they walked from the desk everyone in the lab stopped and stared.

"Why is everyone staring at me? They don't think I killed Sheila do they?"

"No, they don't think you killed her. You just look like someone who works here."

Brass entered the room with Josh.

"Ok Josh, just you and me. We're going to have a little talk about what happened at your barn."

In the observation room Grissom was shocked as well. "My God Catherine. He looks just like I did at 25."

"I guess you have some strong genes there." she said trying to break the ice.

He just looked at her as Brass continued.

"Whats your relationship with the victim?"

"I met her last year at a show here in Vegas. When we got together she was already 18. She wanted to go back to California with me but I told her to finish high school and then she can. But I wound up moving out here before she graduated. She moved in with me several months ago. She's the one who was teaching Jose."

"How close was your relationship?"

"What, like were we having sex? No. I guess I'm an old fashion type. I wasn't even too thrilled about her living with me. But she had her bedroom and I slept in mine."

"Ok, where were you last night around 8 p.m?"

"I was traveling east towards Denver. I sold 2 horses and was delivering them."

"And according to your help, Jose, you left around 6p.m. Is that right?"

"Yeah, Sheila helped me load the horses and I left. When I got back you and other cops were there waiting for me."

"How did your blood get on her fingers?"

"I cut my arm earlier in the day while we were cutting leather. She doctored it for me." He said rolling up his sleeve showing a fresh gash.

"Do you have receipts from the trip to back up your story?"

"Yeah of course here." pulling out his wallet he handed Brass several receipts.

"Wow, there's over a hundred dollars in fuel costs here. Can I ask you a personal question?" Josh nodded. "How much did you sell those horse for?"

Josh giggled. "Well Mr. Brass, I deal in AQHA western pleasure show horses. One horse was sold to a lady in Denver. It was a 4 year old gelding that has over 100 western pleasure points and has the potential to give the gal a lot of wins. She bought him from me for $30,000. The other was a brood mare a breeder bought from me for $40,000."

Brass just stared at him. "So in that one trip to Denver you made $70,000. Jesus I'm in the wrong business."

Catherine and Grissom looked as shocked as Brass.

He continued. "Josh, your only 25 how did you get the money to start this business?"

"Well Mr. Brass, that's a story I have reserved for telling my father when I find him. I want to tell him everything, that I hold no grudge against him and I just want him to know about me. If he chooses to care about me great. If not I will understand. My mother told me enough about him to track him to Vegas. But I would like to get a chance to know each other."

"Excuse me Josh I'll be right back." Brass stood and walked out of the room to talk with Grissom and Catherine. "Here's his alibi Catherine." Brass said handing her the receipts.

She turned to Grissom. "Well do you want to know about him Gil? He wants to know you and is obviously not just here to make your life miserable."

Grissom turned and said, "Take him to my office. I'll be there shortly." And he walked away.

Brass nodded and Catherine left to go back to processing evidence.

"Ok" Brass said entering the room and sitting down in front of Josh. "You've been honest with me, now I need to be honest with you."

Josh looked at him and nodded.

"Josh, I know your father. In fact he and I are best friends." He paused to let it sink in.

"Ok you knew him and didn't tell me til now. I'm still fine with this."

"When we came in and everyone was looking at you, is because you look just like him. Your father I mean. And your right he is a brilliant scientist. He had no idea until today that you even existed. He's more than willing to visit with you if you would like."

"Yes, I want to see him."

Brass stood and motioned towards the door and they exited the room. He led Josh back through the halls towards Grissom's office. Once there he allowed Josh to enter first then followed.

Josh was stunned at the sight like everyone else who entered Grissom's office. He looked at all the specimens in jars and insects placed on shelves about the office.

Brass stood and walked out as he saw Grissom approaching. "Hey, relax. Just talk with the kid. He knows what you are, he just wants to know who you are."

Grissom nodded at walked into his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Past

Disclaimer: CSI still not mine.

Rating: PG

"Have a seat." Grissom said as he moved around his desk and sat down.

Josh sat in one of the chairs in front of Grissom's desk. The two just sat and looked each other over for the few minutes no words were said. Josh sighed stood up and held out his hand.

"Hello Sir, I'm Joshua Gilbert Grissom." he stated.

Grissom shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Josh, I'm Dr. Gilbert Grissom. And it seems we have some talking to do please sit."

"I am sorry that we are meeting under these circumstances. Was she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she kept subtly hinting at marriage. But I didn't think I was ready for that kinda thing."

"I hear you. I've never been married. Why don't you tell me about your mother cause I honestly don't remember much."

"Ok. My mom's name was Melissa Connor. She worked for the zoo in LA. She would tell me how you two met and about the brief time you spent together."

"Now that you mentioned her name I remember. She found a homeless person in the parking lot of the zoo one night. I was the coroner for the city. That's how we met. Is that what she told you?"

Josh smiled, "Yes."

"Well you seemed to have been raised with your head on straight. How is your mother doing?"

"Well, she and my step-father were killed by a drunk driver when I was 6. My grandfather got custody of me. He knew ever since I could understand why I didn't have a dad, that Mom had been telling me all about you. He continued to keep me informed on everything you did."

"I'm flattered. How did you get into the horses?"

"Well Gramps took me to a show when I was 10. He knew several trainers and introduced me around. After that I began riding under a trainer. So after school I rode horses. Then Gramps died when I was 14. Charlie, my trainer took me in so I wouldn't be placed into a home. I informed him about you and he told me that when I was able that I should look you up. What I didn't know was Gramps left a trust in my name with his's and Mom's life insurance. I recived around 2 million on my 18th birthday."

"That's a lot of money. Is that how you bought the land a built the barn?"

"Yeah, I still have lots left over from buying and selling horses. I show quite a bit too."

"Well it sounds like you have a good base for your future."

"Yeah, Gramps always told me that I god my brains from my father. I guess he was right."

Grissom smiled.

"So, what about you? Do you at least have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, actually I do. It's only taken me 5 years to ask her out. How are you around a woman you find yourself attracted to?"

"Ha, I run the other way. I mean I did love Sheila but she was never someone I saw myself spending the rest of my life with. I guess that's why it was easy to date her. This girl, she's the one isn't she?"

"You could say that. Everything about her terrifies me. I spent years trying to tell myself that I couldn't give her what she deserved. She kept flirting with me and God it was hard to concentrate on anything."

Josh smiled. "You know you are the first person I've felt comfortable talking around about personal stuff."

Grissom sat and thought. "Yeah me too. I just told you things that I wouldn't even tell Brass or Catherine."

"Weird hun? Well anyway I have to go check in on Jose and get some horses rode. Maybe if you have a chance come out some time. I would like to see you again and visit some more. Maybe you could bring your sweetheart." he said with a quirky smile on his face then stood.

Grissom stood and walked around the desk. "I would like that. I might be by sooner than you think."

"Cool. Hey what do I call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I never called any of the father figures I had Dad. I guess I was saving that for you. If you don't mind?"

It took a second for Grissom to realize that he had just been talking with his son. And that he wanted to call him Dad. "Uh, sure, that's fine."

"Ok, Dad, I will see you later." Then he held out his hand and shook Grissom's, and walked out.

Grissom stood there still in shock of everything that had occurred in the last 12 hours. And on cue Catherine walked up.

"Hey, Gil, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"What are you going to tell Sara?"

"That I dated a girl in LA 25 years ago, we slept together once before I left and Josh is the result." He shut the light out and locked the door before turning to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Confession

Disclaimer: CSI still not mine

Rating: PG

Grissom walked into his townhouse, undressed and went straight to bed. He pulled the covers up and laid on his back placing his arms behind hid head and sighed. Sara rolled over and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Rough day?"

"Kinda. Sara, do you think that if something from a persons past catches up with them that their friends would look at them in a different perspective?"

"I don't think it's fair for people to be judged on what happened in their past."

"I was hoping you would say that. Because it's happened to me."

She rose up and looked at him. "What do you mean Grissom?"

"Sara, when I worked in LA, I dated."

"Ok, that's not that surprising."

"Well, before I left for my trip to Harvard I was dating a gal that worked at the zoo. We met by chance of a DB. I guess I saw her for about a week. The night before I left I...slept with her." he said looking at Sara as if she would storm out ranting and raving infidelity.

"Grissom stop looking like that. I know you have slept with other women in the past even though I don't want to admit it. And I've slept with other men in my past that I'm sure you don't want to know about them."

"No not really."

"Ok so whats the big deal?"

"The result of that one night walked into the lab today."

Sara was sitting up now but still held her cool. "Are you saying that you have a kid?"

"Yes, a son. Joshua. But just hear me out. He knows a lot about me. According to him his mother and grandfather told him what I did and Catherine says he even has magazine and newspaper clippings that date back 15 years ago. He's 25 now, owns a fancy horse barn outside of town and makes a living on his own. He wants nothing from me. He just wants a chance to get to know me. And yes, I want to get to know him too. Are you going to be alright with this?"

She sat shocked and he gave her a chance to let it soak in.

"Geez Grissom, this is a big deal isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be, I still love you. He lives his life and I live mine. But I think I would like to be apart of his from now on and he wants to be apart of mine. Is that something that you think would bother you?"

"Gris, no it wouldn't bother me that you want to be a part of your son's life. It's still a shock that you have a son."

"Tell me about it."

"Well do you think that I will like him?"

"Ha, Sara I'm going to warn you. But he's a spitin' image of me. From looks to brains. Even when it comes to women."

"Well why did he have to come into the lab"

"His girlfriend was found murdered in his horse barn last night. He was out of town and got back early this morning. His alibi checks out. He wasn't even in the state. Catherine says it's a beautiful place. I have agreed to visit sometime, and he invited you if you want to come."

"Wow. How's he taking her death?"

"Good. Listen to this, they were living together, but in separate rooms. Cause he didn't think she was the 'one'. He says that they never even had sex."

"God he does sound like you." she said smiling.

"Shut up and go to sleep. We'll talk about this later."

They snuggled and drifted off to dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Visit

Disclaimer: CSI not mine.

Rating: PG

"Sara try to relax. I'm nervous, your nervous thou I don't know why." Grissom said turning into the driveway.

"Oh my God. Look at this place Gris."

"Catherine was right. She said that's a barn not a house."

They got out and walked into the barn. Immediately Sara was looking at the horses. "Wow Gil look at this one. Their beautiful. I would love to have a horse."

Grissom looked at her and said, "If you had any idea what these particular horses are worth you will stop touching them."

Then they heard hoof beats and looked up. Jose was leading a large sorrel horse with a saddle on towards them. He was wearing a big smile as he lead the horse into his stall and tied it up. He grabbed Grissom's hand, tugged and said, "Mr. G." and pointed to where he first emerged from. Grissom and Sara followed.

They were led to a large arena where Josh was riding a black horse. Sara leaned over the rail and watched intently at what he was doing. Josh was maneuvering the horse in a series of circles giving him cues with his hands and legs before allowing the horse to travel straight. The horse put his head down and jogged so slow and smooth that Josh never moved in the saddle. When he realized he had company he rode over to Grissom and Sara.

"Hey, I see you brought her along. I'm glad." he said as he got off the horse. "Hello, Joshua Grissom."

"Sara Sidle nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Way to go Dad." he said before turning towards the horse.

Sara looked at Grissom who was blushing. "So Josh, could you teach me how to ride like that?"

"Yeah, I have a few horses you could ride. You know I could find you one of your own."

Grissom stepped in, "Ah, no thanks. We don't make that kind of money to be buying a horse."

Josh smiled, "Jose." he called. The boy appeared and took the horse back to his stall.

"I don't suppose either of you know anyone who speaks Spanish do you?"

"Well Nicky can speak some and Vartan is very fluent." Sara commented.

"I just ask cause Jose doesn't speak much English. Sheila was teaching him. He's a good kid and I would like for him to continue to learn if they would be willing to teach him."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."

"And what would that be Miss. Sidle."

"Sara, please. I can set you up with Nick to teach Jose more English, and you give me several riding lessons."

"Wow, are you sure you're a scientist and not a negotiator? It's a deal."

Grissom was laughing and Sara was glaring at him. "God you two sound so alike it's scary." They all laughed.

Josh showed them into the office. Would you like something to drink.

"No thanks." Grissom and Sara said at the same time.

Grissom walked over to his desk and looked at the pictures Catherine told him about. He smiled at Josh who smiled back. Sara was admiring the buckles and trophies.

"Where did you get these?"

"I won them showing horses."

"Could I win something like these?"

Grissom looked at Sara then Josh.

"Yeah, eventually. You will need to practice a lot. I'm talking like riding several times a week, and you will need your own horse."

It finally dawned on Grissom. Several days a week Sara would have something to look forward to. She looked at him silently asking permission. "If Josh can find a horse that won't break my wallet, then yes." God it was so hard to tell that woman no.

Sara jumped with excitement and hugged Grissom. She kissed him and turned to hug Josh. He was shocked but happy she approved of him.

Sara started the next morning after work. She went to Josh's for her riding lessons. Grissom was working still and wished her well. After several weeks of this ritual rumors were beginning to go around the lab that Sara was leaving Grissom for his son. Everyone on night shift knew it wasn't true so Grissom and Sara didn't let it bother them. They continued working as normal. So one night while finishing up paperwork with Grissom, Sara decided that they needed to take the next step.

"Hey Gris, do you like living in town?"

He eyed her trying to read her thoughts. Then he thought a man trying to read a woman's mind was like jumping off a cliff flapping your arms trying to fly.

"I guess I never thought of it why do you ask?"

"Well, honey, sweetie, you know I love you right?"

He set his pen down. "What do you want Sara?"

"I've always wanted to live in the country. There's a lot of bugs in the country that you can study. And if we found someplace close to Josh's I wouldn't have to drive so far to get my riding lessons on my horse." She slid that last part in hoping he wouldn't catch it. Wrong.

"Your horse? Sara you don't have a horse."

"I do now. Josh found me one and said to tell you that he's not that expensive."

"What's not that expensive?" Catherine asked walking in with Nick and Warrick.

Proudly Sara said, "My horse."

"You bought a horse?" Nick said shocked.

"No Grissom did. Remember you told me that if Josh found one that wasn't too expensive we could buy it. And he did."

Grissom still didn't speak.

"What's not that expensive?" Catherine asked. Sara looked at Grissom knowing that was his question too.

"Well he found a bay gelding that's 6 yrs old. He's very gentle and I can do anything on him. So I decided that I want to start showing. Josh said little local shows first. He's gorgeous Grissom you have to see him."

"How much?" was his only response.

"I can pay for half of him Grissom. I have some money saved up. Josh said that he wouldn't charge me anything for keeping him at the barn."

"Sara, how much is the horse?"

"He's worth every penny."

Nick and Warrick were laughing at her avoidance of the question. Grissom raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm not asking again, how much?"

"Just so you know Josh said that he's a bargain and he'll take payments."

Grissom stared her down.

"He's $10,000."

"Jesus Crist Sara. You could finish paying off your car for that."

"Grissom, please I want to do this. I'm sure everyone here can testify that I'm a lot happier since I have been riding horses." They all nodded their approval.

"I thought I was making you happy Sara."

"You are Grissom." She stood and walked behind him and hugged him from behind. "I'm very happy. But riding horses is something different. I feel like I'm working at my own little personal goals." She kissed his cheek.

Grissom sighed and looked at the onlookers. They smiled as they looked down breaking eye contact. "Alright Sara. I'll buy the horse for you."

She squealed and jumped in the air. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." she said kissing his cheek.

Later he went with her to give Josh a check for Sara's new horse.

She ran straight to the horses stall and went in. "Come and look at him Grissom." He walked over and looked in. She was hugging a large bay horse. He couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since he had seen her so happy. "What should I name him?"

"Don't they already come with names Sara?"

"Yeah but I mean as a barn name. Something just to call him around his family."

"What ever makes you happy honey."

"How about Radar. Cause you have big ears." she said hugging the horse.

"Hey Dad."

He looked over his shoulder, "Hey Josh. So this is him hun?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I know what you are thinking but if she decides several years down the road to sell him after she shows him a few times, we might even sell him for more than what you gave for him."

"Your kidding right?"

"No. That and I don't think she will want to sell him any time soon." he nodded to the stall and Grissom's eyes followed to Sara kissing her horse on the nose. Grissom smiled and handed Josh a check and they walked out of the barn together.

"Josh, are there any houses for sale near here?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Sara mentioned something earlier about living in town. I have to admit that I've been considering taking the next step with her."

"I'm happy for you dad. I really am. If you are truly wanting to live near here. Consider it an early wedding present I guess, but I have 100 acres here. I can get a few sectioned off and give them to you guys and you could build a house on it. Maybe have a kid or two hun, hun."

"Josh I'm a little old for kids."

"Hello, your not the one going to get pregnant and give birth. She is, and she is still young enough to do that."

Grissom eyed him. "Tell you what, if you get her pregnant I bet she'll be excited. Not that she's pregnant but that she's going to have your baby. That girl in there loves you dearly. Let her decide if she wants kids or not."

"How in the hell did you get so smart?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In Trouble

Disclaimer: CSI not mine still.

Rating: M language

Several months had gone by and Grissom accepted Josh's proposal on the land and had a nice three bedroom house built. He even proposed to Sara. They can see Josh's barn from their back door, and Sara walks to the barn everyday to ride her horse. Nick and Josh became very close friends while Nick was teaching Jose English.

"Hey Josh, wanna grab a drink with me I have the night off."

"Yeah sure, let me finish a few things up here and we'll go."

They found themselves at a local country bar near the strip. They started with long-necks then began doing shots of tequila with a few girls. They were defiantly the hottest guys there. They danced a few times with different girls and when Josh made a pass at another guys girl her boyfriend made himself present.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know she brought her Dad with her." Josh said while Nick laughed.

"Well friend, I think you have had too much to drink. And you need to leave." the man said shoving Josh.

"Hey punk, back off ok. I think we have all had too much drink. So go back to your virgin daiquiri and put a sock in it." Nick laughed at his own slam.

The man laughed then was not so amused. Nick and Josh were laughing so hard they never saw the man swing at Nick. He took a right across the jaw and fell. Josh ran at the large man to defend his friend's honor. Both took a few more hits before the cops showed up. All three were taken into custody.

Grissom was handing out assignments when Brass interrupted. "Gil, I need to speak with you."

"Ok. Everyone dismissed." and they got up and left. "What's up Jim?"

"I need you to come over to lock up and bail out your sons."

"Jim I only have one son."

"Well biologically one, but I count Rick and Nick as the other two."

Knowing that Nick had the night off Grissom stood and grabbed his arm, "Let's go." and they walked out of the break room Brass explaining the details as they headed towards the jail.

Nick and Josh were nearly asleep on the benches of the jail. Luckily it was not crowded and they had a cell to them selves. They never heard him enter.

"Get your asses up right now." Grissom said sternly and clearly pissed.

They moaned as they stood clearly still intoxicated. Brass signed for their personal effects and stood behind Grissom. Grissom grabbed Josh's arm and Brass grabbed Nick's, and the two were literally drug to Grissom's office.

Once there in the confides of his sanctuary Grissom cut loose. They sat on the couch facing him while Brass sat in a chair as Grissom paced furiously.

"Please, oh please tell me what the fuck you two were thinking? No wait, the problem is you weren't thinking were you. Going to the bar for a few drinks is one thing. Getting absolutely shit faced and picking a fight with someone twice your size is suicide. Jesus Nick I thought that you at least had some common sense. You are a public servant of this community. Did you ever consider your actions might have consequences on your job?"

"No." Nick said solemnly.

"Well you know what it does. This isn't something that I can just magically wave my arms and make disappear, it's going to go on your permanent record. I just have to see what I can get away with as an acceptable punishment. Do you understand this or are you too intoxicated?"

"I understand."

"Good, now for you. We may only have known each other for a few months, but I truly care for you. Both of you are old enough to think for yourselves. And you said you never had a father that cares about you, well I do. I can't believe this. What would have happened if the guy had a gun or knife. I would be standing in the hospital or morgue identifying your bodies. Not something a father wants to do, is it Brass?"

"Nope." came Brass' simple answer.

They both hung their heads waiting for more.

"Both of you are going to stay in here til the end of shift. I'm telling Catherine and you both can hear it from her later. I'm going to sit over there and finish my paperwork I'm even more behind on now cause of your little charade you pulled tonight. I don't want to hear one word from either of you." And with that he walked around and sat behind his desk. "Thanks for getting me Jim. I appreciate it and they will once they realize what option two was."

He stood and left the office. Grissom leaned back in his chair and his fingers absently went to the bridge of his nose to fend off the growing migraine. He stared at Nick and Josh as they sat on the couch looking straight ahead not moving. Grissom picked up the phone and dialed.

"Catherine, I need you to come to my office when you get back to the lab. I'll explain when you get here." he hung up and looked over the accused.

Several hours later Brass called and said the witnesses said that Nick and Josh were just taunting while the big guy punched first. No one was going to be charged with anything they were just to be held til they sobered up.

Grissom looked at Nick and noticed he was squirming. He stood and walked up to him. "What's the matter?"

Nick looked up, "I gotta use the bathroom."

"Josh what about you?"

He nodded and Grissom grabbed both by their collars and drug them through the lab to the men's bathroom. He stood them in front of the urinals and stepped back. Both looked back over their shoulders to see Grissom standing and waiting. So they both went and when they were done Grissom drug them back to his office and set them on the couch as he went to get some coffee.

Greg had just returned when he noticed Nick and Josh sitting in Grissom's office. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" he said walking up to them. They didn't answer or even looked at Greg. They had the fear of Grissom in them and were determined to not disobey him. "Hello, what are you guys doing in here?"

"Greg, stop talking to them and get out unless you need something."

"Nope." and he was out in less than a second.

Grissom looked at Nick and Josh they were sitting staring straight ahead when Catherine walked in.

"So what did you need to see me about Gil."

"Close the door Catherine." and he sat behind his desk. She sat in front of it looking at Nick and Josh.

"Why are they here looking like they are being punished?"

"Cause they are being punished. Do you want to know what Nicky did with Josh on his day off."

"No enlighten me." she said glaring at Nick who never moved.

"Well they decided to go to a bar for some beers. Not a problem there. But when they started doing shots they decided with their new liquid courage to pick on a guy twice their size. I picked them up in lockup with Brass."

Catherine stood in front of them tapping her foot and hands on her hips. She tore into them like Grissom had done but acting like a mother. Once she was done both men looked exhausted.

"Josh, Sara and I will take you home. Nick your at the mercy of Catherine. I will decide as to what method of punishment to hand to you Nick. Because this was a public manner and I know you feel bad about it , but I have to take action. Most likely it will be several days suspension with out pay."

Nick just nodded in agreement and left with Catherine.

"Dad I..."

"Stop right now. Just stop, it's done, over, nothing more to talk about. Ok. We'll move on and this is a mistake I hope you learn from." He pulled Josh up and hugged him as Sara walked in.

"Hey are you ready to go get your truck so we can go home?"

"How did you know I need to pick up my truck?"

"Gil told me. Hey, I've been there once before. Just as long as it doesn't happen again. I still need help with my horse."

"I bet you didn't get the ass reaming I did. I bet a proctologist would have been more fun."

"Come on you, to lets go home." And Grissom led his son and faience out into the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clothes Shopping

Disclaimer: CSI not mine

Rating: PG

Note from Author: I wanted to share what it takes to show horses. So I decided to let the characters of CSI show you. I know it sounds weird, welcome to my life. And I mentioned the prices of the horses in previous chapters, well it's true. I've seen horses go for several hundred thousand dollars. Not kidding.

Nick was suspended for a week without pay after he and Josh's little bar fight. On his first night back he looked down at his feet as walked to the locker room knowing that the whole lab was watching him.

"Hey, Nick. Welcome back."

"Hi Greg. So has everyone been talking about me?"

"No. Don't think about it. It could of been anyone of us."

They headed towards the break room together where Catherine and Warrick were reading and sipping coffee.

"Hi ya'll."

"So what did you do on your week off?" Warrick asked.

"Oh, not much. Just hung out." he was hoping they would drop the subject.

Grissom handed out assignments and they all went about work as usual. Come morning, just before the end of shift Grissom was going over a file with Catherine, Nick, and Warrick in the break room when Sara came bouncing in even thou it was her day off.

"Hi everyone."

"Looks like some one's in a good mood. What's the occasion for the smiling face?" Catherine looked at her then to Grissom.

"Well this weekend is going to be my first horse show. And Josh says I need to have the proper attire." She looked right at Grissom and he never raised his head from the file he was reading.

"Oh, a shopping trip can I come?"

"I was going to ask if you would Catherine. You know more about that kinda thing than I do. Here's the catalog I have. We'll have to order everything online since there isn't a store anywhere near Vegas." She laid down the Sergeant's catalog.

Catherine flipped it open, "Oh my God. Look at the outfits in here. These are amazing. The designs and colors are fabulous."

Nick and Warrick looked at Grissom with the 'I'm sorry expression'. He rolled his eye's and kept reading the file.

"Ok Catherine, Josh says that I need to use colors that help me and my horse stand out. Radar is this color." she said pointing in the catalog.

"So what colors do you like Sara? Just to start with."

"Well I think blue or a lavender, I don't know? Lets look through it first."

The three men sat and tried to ignore the two women ooh and aw over what seemed like every page. Then Grissom spoke up.

"This is going to cost me more money isn't it? I saved my money my whole life so I could enjoy it."

Sara and Catherine glared at him, "Gil, don't you want Sara to be the prettiest one at the show?"

"I thought they were suppose to judge the horses not the rider."

"Yeah, but looking good helps." she smiled at him then turned to Sara. "So, just what all do you need to buy?"

Sara pulled out a list, 'hat, blouse, jewelry, belt, pants, chaps, boots, and matching saddle pad.' "Josh is going to lend me a buckle to wear. And since we are about the same height I am going to use his saddle. Grissom would stroke out if he looked at the prices on those." she giggled as Grissom looked at her over his glasses clearly not amused. "Josh also said that he thought it would be better if I got a black hat and chaps. Something like 'it would go better with the horse'."

"So you are going to wear black as a base, how about we go with either a lavender or turquoise?"

Warrick and Nick continued with their work smiling uncontrollably at Catherine and Sara's conversation.

"I like the turquoise better. Lets go with that top." she said pointing to Catherine then showing it to Nick and Warrick.

"Wow." was all they said.

After an hour they had the outfit pick out to perfection. Then Catherine and Sara headed towards Grissoms office to give him the damages. Catherine went along for support.

"Ok honey we're done. All I need is a credit card to order everything."

He looked over his glasses, "Let me see the list."

Sara proudly said, "We itemized everything for you."

Grissom took the list and glanced at it and just as quickly slammed it down on his desk. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"No Grissom. I have to have this to show."

He looked at the very descriptive list.

_Black hat: $349.00_

_Belt: $268_

_Earrings: $54_

_Blouse: $698_

_Pants: $40_

_Chaps: $350_

_Boots: $349_

_Saddle Pad: $299_

_Total for Sara's happiness: $2407.00_

She added the last part in for amusement.

Grissom glared at Sara as Catherine stood beside her both trying to smile but it was hard trying to convince themselves to smile.

"Gil just listen, the only thing that I'll get different later on is a top. Everything else will be worn repeatedly."

"I hope so." he said sarcastically. Sara just smiled walked around his desk, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. "You know it is possible for me to say no to you. All I have to do is say no."

"I know honey, but I make it so hard." she said kissing his ear and blowing on it when she finished. She turned a grinned at Catherine who gave her a thumbs up in return.

Grissom let out a loud sigh and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a credit card and Sara went to take it but he didn't let go right away. She smiled and he smiled right back.

"I want this back the instant you are done with it. Understand?"

She nodded and he released the card, and Sara along side Catherine ran out of his office like a couple of high school girls with Dad's credit card. Grissom smiled and stood to go home. "That woman is going to be the death of me."

The listed prices for the show clothes are actually out of my Sergeant's 2006 big book. Yes the prices are accurate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Show Time

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine

Rating: PG

The week flew for Sara. It was the morning of her big day. She had invited the entire graveyard shift to the show. She was glowing, not hiding her excitement. It was the first time in years Grissom had seen Sara happy at work.

"Ok, so is everyone going to be there? Don't forget Lindsey, Catherine. The pleasure starts at 5 p.m. and I'm in the second class. Don't be late." she preached to all who were listening.

"Sara lets go." Grissom urged.

They drove to their home and changed the drove up to the barn where Josh was getting the trailer loaded. Sara was all kinds of excited.

"Hey Josh. Are we ready to go yet?" Grissom asked.

"Close just got to load the horse, and we'll leave." and he walked back into the barn.

"Sara, I'm going to follow in the Denali. I'm on call so I might need to leave."

"Alright."

Grissom looked confused. He was sure she was going to be upset but she wasn't.

Josh appeared with Radar and Sara and Grissom walked to the back of the trailer.

Sara looked at her horse and noticed something different. "Josh what are theses?" she asked pointing at the mane.

"Oh, we band the mane and cut it short. The bands keep the mane still while you ride. I've clipped his ears, nose, and bridle path." he said pointing to the shaved 4 inch section of mane behind the horses ears.

Radar walked into the trailer without hesitation. Grissom was amazed that a large prey animal would willingly walk into a large confining box. Josh and Sara got into the truck and Grissom followed.

It was noon when they got to the fair grounds. The anxiety hit Sara and she became silent just looking at all the other horses and exhibitors. Grissom comforted her as Josh saddled up Radar and rode off to work with him before Sara practiced.

Catherine and Lindsey came bounding over to the trailer both excited. Catherine noticed Sara's nervousness. She pulled her into the trailer to help her settle down, and Grissom and Lindsey went to watch the other horses getting warmed up. Both stood in amazement as fifty some horses traveled in every direction around the small arena with no collisions. They waved at Josh as he rode by but he never acknowledged them. Grissom noticed the look on his face, it was a face he showed many times when he was concetrating on important evidence, and Josh had his game face on and was getting down to business. He rode for an hour before allowing the horse to rest.

Grissom and Lindsey followed Josh back to the trailer where he tied up Radar and fetched a bucket of water. Catherine and Sara were sitting in lawn chairs in the shade created by the horse trailer enjoying some snacks and water.

He leaned in and kissed Sara, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so nervous."

After letting Radar rest Josh looked at his watch and said, "Ok Sara. Time to get ready."

Sara and Catherine retreated into the dressing room of the trailer so she could get Sara all dressed up. No one had seen her outfit. She wanted to surprise them.

"I recognize this trailer." Brass said drawing Josh and Grissoms attention. He was followed by Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Doc Robbins.

They watched Josh work silently as Grissom told them Sara was getting dressed. First Josh painted Radar's hooves black. Las Vegas's finest looked on baffled. This was a whole new experience for them. He then put the turquoise saddle pad on the horses back.

"Be careful with that it's expensive." Grissom pointed out.

"Not as expensive as this." Josh said as he pulled a saddle out of the trailer and put it on Radar. The saddle was beautiful, a lighter shade leather with a solid silver horn, and silver conchos and accents around the edges. The stirrups were even engraved silver.

Greg spoke up first, "How expensive?"

"I gave $9,000 for it last year."

They stood speechless and continued to watch as Josh put a matching bridle on the horse. Then Sara stepped out. She was shining. Literally.

She was dressed in nearly all black except for the blouse witch was trimmed in turquoise, white, and cream covered in tiny rhinestones. Her long legs looked even longer under the smooth black leather chaps.

"Sara, roll up the bottom of your chaps and climb on."

She walked over and Josh helped her on. "I have a gift for you." he said. And he pulled a pair of silver spurs out of the trailer. Her name was written in gold on the sides. She approved and he put them on for her and pulled down her chaps. "Ready?"

She said "Yes." but shook her head no.

Everyone giggled. "Lets go warm up." Josh said walking off. Sara nudged Radar with a tap of her spur and he walked forward. The gang all followed to the warm up arena.

Josh moved to the middle shouting directions to Sara who was riding on the rail.

"Well at least she found herself a diversion." Brass stated simply and looked at Grissom. He knew of her drinking problem as did Catherine.

"Yeah, it may be a little expensive, and addictive, but it's not going to get her killed." Catherine pointed out.

After a half an hour it was time for her class. Sara sat on Radar and breathed. "Ok Radar. I'm new at this. You at least know what you are doing. Just listen to me and do what your supposed to and I think we'll be fine." Again she nudged him and they jogged in to the show arena. "Smile, breathe. Smile, breathe. I can do this, we can do this." Sara continued talking to herself as they jogged around the arena. She made a mental note to not look at the people watching and just ride.

"Reverse and continue to walk." came the call of the announcer.

"Ok Radar, we're half way done. Just go around this way several times and we'll be done." she said noticing that she was much calmer.

"Bring your horses to the center of the ring, and line up facing the ring steward."

Grissom watched thinking all the horses looked the same to him. How do the judges pick a winner.

As the judges walked in front of the horses the riders backed their horses up one at a time. They all noticed that people were cheering their favorites as the judges watched the horse back up. When they stopped in front of Sara she began to back Radar, and the gang clapped and whistled as she stopped and returned to the line. Her smile was ear to ear.

While the judges wrote down their choices Sara sat patient, even checking down at her number. She had forgot it several times already. Then the speakers crackled.

"Placing 10th number 534, Julie Johnson riding Smoothe Town. Placing 9th number 867, Jim Howard riding Hez At It Again, Placing 8th number 989, Trish Greene riding My Favorite Zip. Placing 7th number 245, John Parker riding Gotcha Zippin. Placing 6th number 165, Mary Jackson riding Impulsed In Gold."

Sara was getting jumpy and Josh motioned with his hands for her to calm down.

"Placing 5th number 489, Frank Call riding Kiss This Zippo. Placing 4th number 672, Doris Gibbons riding Hes Suddenly Famous. Placing 3rd number 931, Tracy Duncan riding The Only Impulse. Placing 2nd and your reserve champion in Novice Western pleasure receiving a plaque, number 790, Kirsten Barns riding Western Invitation."

Sara was fretting. Only one more left to be placed and she stood in the middle with three other riders.

"And now your Champion in the Novice Western Pleasure receiving a trophy and halter. Congratulate number 525, Sara Sidle riding Invitation Only."

The gang went nuts screaming at the tops of their lungs, and clapping furiously. Sara had tears in her eyes as she loped Radar over to receive her award.

Once back at the trailer she dismounted and leaped into Grissoms strong arms. He held her off the ground as they kissed. Finally he let her down and the rest got in their hugs and congratulations in. They packed up and left.

The next morning Grissom went through his usual routine. He climbed into bed exhausted, he had been up the day before at the horse show then worked all night. Just as he shut his eyes and settled under the covers, a noise made him open his eyes. He smiled as a barely dressed Sara, still riding her high from the day before, straddled his hips.

She leaned forward and kissed his chin. "Are you tired? Cause I'm feeling a little frisky." She whispered in his ear.

Grissom let out a groan feeling his arousal grow. Sara sucked in his earlobe, then allowed her mouth to move down his neck. Then suddenly he rolled her over so she was under his weight. He made love to her and cradled her in his arms as they fell asleep.

You know sometimes horse shows are as boring as the little I described unless you are participating in them. Then it's just pure stress. I hope you liked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Unfortunate Mishap

Disclaimer: CSI not mine

Rating: M

Things went as Grissom expected after Sara's first horse show. She showed a true passion for the big creatures, and stated that she only wanted to work part time at the lab. He didn't have a problem with that. She was so close to going completely insane over all she had to witness from being a CSI.

Grissom and Sara had a small outdoor wedding ceremony at Josh's ranch. Only a few friends were in attendance. Per Sara's request they were taken away by a white carriage being pulled by to large Belgians sporting white leather harnesses trimmed in blue. Sara truly felt like Cinderella. Happily ever after.

They had a nice little outdoor reception with all their friends. While everyone was just enjoying the party Grissom and Sara snuck off. He led her down several hundred yards into the trees.

"Grissom, I hope you know where you are going?"

"Yeah. Josh and I have ridden down here several times."

Sara stopped and looked at him as if he had turned into a martian. "You rode what down here?"

Laughing, "Sara, believe it or not but I do know how to ride horses." he leaned in and kissed her. "Now just follow me." And he tugged on her arm and led her deeper into the woods. She heard running water as they neared a clearing.

"Oh my God Grissom, it's beautiful." she said in awe admiring the small stream that cut through the property. The clearing was enough to allow for more of the setting sun to give more light. To the right, the trees lined both sides of the stream as far as the eye could see. To the left a small cascade built of rock allowed for the small waterfall like effect. Sara leaned down and placed a hand into the water to test the temperature. "Jeeze, it's freezing."

"This is fed from a natural spring another hundred yards up. The water is around 50 degrees when it reaches the opening. I don't recommend swimming in it unless it's very hot outside." He kneeled next to her. "Sara you have made me the happiest man on the face of this earth. You have the utmost understanding of anyone I know. And it still confuses me how a woman of your beauty, could fall in love with a man like me."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved so he kissed her on the lips. She very quickly deepened it using her tongue to taste every part of his mouth. Moaning he laid her back on to the warm earth and began to undress her, and she him.

'Ding, ding, ding.' went the champagne glass that Brass used to get everyones attention with. "As you look around, you will notice that we are all friends gathered here. But you will also see that we are all more than friends, we have all become family. And the reason for this gathering is to celebrate the joining of our two special members in marriage. This dance, I guess is what we have all come to call it, has come to an end. And it's about time." he said as everyone laughed at the remark. "So we will toast Sara and Gil, mainly Sara, for love, happiness, and most of all patience. It's not surprising that they are not here, God knows if I was just married to a beautiful woman I couldn't wait either. So here's to them where ever they are at this moment I am positive that they are happy."

Grissom nipped at Sara's neck as he continued thrusting into her, making her officially his. Her hands gripped his strong shoulders clutching for life as the one man she truly loved was making her his. Ironic to her that being as independent as she is that this one possessive act by Grissom, made her feel so special and loved.

She raised her legs wrapping them around him as she neared her final leg of their journey together. He raised his head to look down into her eyes as she rode her wave of ecstacy moaning his name in sheer pleasure as she came. As he rode out her orgasm his continued to build and just when he thought he would die from pure passion, he came with a force that left him spent and shuddering on top of the woman he loved.

They held onto each other speechless and breathless. Only the rippling stream and singing birds were voicing their emotions. Sara clung to Grissom til the sun was about to blow out the last ounce of light it had for the day. They redressed and walked back towards the barns.

Josh, Catherine, and Brass were cleaning up, all the guests had gone, as the newly weds strolled in.

"Well, it's about time you got done with her Gil, we need help cleaning this up." Brass laughed at Catherine's remark as Grissom turned a shade of red.

Josh smiled and winked at Grissom, and he winked back. He knew his son was the only other person there that knew of that special place they found one day. Well Sara knew now also.

After the clean up ended Grissom and Sara rode with Josh as he drove them to the airport hoping they didn't miss their flight. "Of all the places to go on a honeymoon, you are going back to San Francisco. I don't get it."

"No you don't, and you probably never will." Grissom said taking the bags out of the truck. "See you in a week." He shut the door and Josh watched them walk into the terminal.

He drove back home. There was a lot of work to be done. Jose was enrolled in a small public school and was already gone when he got back. He went about the barn as usual, getting the show horses rode first before attending to the younger ones. Josh began riding a newer colt around noon and after an hour he was cooling the horse out. Without warning a sudden bolt of lightning stuck right outside the arena and shook the entire barn. The young horse spooked and fell to the ground in an attempt to run from the blast. Josh was thrown under the colt as it struggled to get up it's hooves pounded his torso. Once on it's feet the colt moved off it's rider and stood wanting to run but the reins were wrapped around one of Josh's hands as he laid motionless in the sand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Last Rights

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine

Rating: PG

Grissom and Sara stepped out of the terminal. The delays were terrible, first at McCarren, then here in Frisco. Nearly five hours had passed and both were looking for food. They picked a little place near the airport, enjoyed their meal, and left to go to the hotel.

"Should I turn my cell phone back on?"

"Well, if you do we might have to go running back to Vegas. They are missing their entomologist you know."

"I might call later. Just to check in with Josh."

"You truly love him don't you."

"I'm sure you think it's strange, but yes, I do."

"Mr.G., Mr.G., wake up."Jose continued to shake Josh's limp body until help arrived. He tried to call 911, but was so distraught that he only could speak Spanish. So he hung up and called Nick.

Catherine, Nick, and Brass arrived running into the arena. Nick grabed Jose, while Catherine and Brass checked his vitals. He was barely breathing, but alive. The paramedics rushed him to the hospital while Catherine and Brass followed. Nick and Jose stayed behind to take care of the horses before joining them.

Brass tried frantically to reach Grissom leaving message after message. He knew where they went but not the details. Armed with only one phone number he never stopped calling.

"Hey, Grissom why don't you call Josh, I want to see how Radar's doing."

He walked over and turned his phone on, it let out the short shrill tone of having received voice messages. Grissom and Sara looked in horror at the phone. It recorded thirty messages within the last two hours all from the same number. He turned on the speaker phone as the first message played.

'_Gil, it's Jim. Josh has been hurt. He's going to Desert Palms now. Call me.'_

The message seemed to repeat in a similar fashion several times. Brass's voice panicky created by the adrenaline rush. The message's cleared the air; Condition critical, trauma to major organs, head injury, unconscious, and surgery. Only the very last message caused the panick on their end of the call.

'_Gil, it's me again. Josh is out of surgery and they are doing more tests, but.'_

It was the pause they knew all too well and Sara's eyes began to show her concern that was now very real.

'_Josh crashed several times during the surgery. They revived him but as of now his brain is showing no signs of activity. You need to come home.'_

The silence after the click of Brass hanging up the phone was painful to their ears. Grissom stood and called the airport for their immediate return home as Sara clutched Grissoms cell phone and cried.

Test after test was preformed. Josh laid in his hospital bed lifeless. His breathing being preformed by a machine, and several others kept watch over his vitals.

Catherine sat by his side holding his hand and praying. She turned towards the door and there stood Grissom and Sara. Pain evident on their faces and in their eyes. She stood and hugged Sara and they began to cry uncontrollably on each other. They sat outside while Grissom approached the bed where his once energetic son lay lifeless. He held his hand not sure of what to do, he wanted to cry, scream, anything but stay silent. Brass entered with the doctor in tow.

"Mr. Grissom, I'm Dr. Klowski. Your son came to us with severe trauma to his abdomen and chest cavity. Ultrasounds in the ER showed that he was bleeding internally, so we rushed him into emergency surgery."

The Dr. looked at Brass motioning that Grissom appeared to not be listening. Brass nodded and the Dr. continued.

"While in surgery your son lost a lot of blood. He went into cardiac arrest several times. While one is not good, several like he had are bad. So after repairing what I could of his organs, I had several neurological tests run. Unfortunately the news is not good. And with further testing I'm sure will prove my diagnosis accurate. I'm afraid that your son is brain dead."

The words he knew were eminent and had been trying to prepare himself to hear came. But they were harder to swallow while looking at his son.

"Thank you Dr." Brass said escorting him from the room to give Grissom some alone time.

Several hours and many tests later only confirmed the Dr.'s findings. Josh was still here in body but his spirit had already left. Grissom and Sara sat alone holding each other next to Josh's bed, only the sounds of the ventilator keeping his body going were heard. Grissom fought a hard internal battle. Does he approve the Dr.'s recommendation of removing life support and let his only son die in peace or allow him to continue to live as a vegetable. He looked to Sara for the answer.

"Josh was too full of life just to allow him to lay here like this. He would want to be free." she said as she buried her face back into his chest and cried.

Grissom stood and walked out of the room leaving Sara. He had to think, clear his head. He knows what he would want, but he had only known Josh for this short time, what were his beliefs. He looked up to see where his feet had led him, staring into the small chapel at the large cross that looked over the room Grissom took a seat.

Brass was alerted when Grissom walked by him looking lost. He knew he was about to make a decision and picked up the phone.

Sara was being comforted by Catherine when Brass entered. He was followed by Nick, Greg, Warrick, Dr. Robbins, and little Jose. The stood in the far corner and waited. The wait was short and no one needed to ask the question as Grissom entered the room with the Dr. and a priest. He moved to stand next to Sara and nodded to the priest.

He began to read from the bible he carried. "Blessed are the poor in sprit, For theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are those who mourn, For they shall be comforted. Blessed are the meek, For they shall inherit the earth. Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, For they shall be filled. Blessed are the merciful, For they shall obtain mercy. Blessed are the pure in heart, For they shall see God. Blessed are the peacemakers, For they shall be called sons of God. Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, For theirs is the kingdom of heaven." he finished drawing a cross on Josh's forehead.

"Let us pray"stated to the group to pray aloud with him. Grissom was the only one who spoke aloud. "Our Father in heaven, Hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, Your will be done, On earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And do not lead us into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever."

"Amen." said all.

The Dr. moved to the ventilator and turned it and the other monitors off, before quietly leaving the room.

"Go be with God." the priest said once again drawing a cross on his forehead.

Grissom placed his hand over the drawn cross, "I love you son." And he no longer tried to hold his tears back. He felt Sara gripping him from behind as he felt her tears soak into his shirt.

They buried Josh at the ranch under the same place where they were married. Sara planted flowers around the head stone and kept it looking beautiful. She and little Jose only held onto a few horses. The rest were sold. Not like they needed the money, Josh had his will written shortly after he and Grissom first met. Everything that was his, was now theirs. So instead of working even part time she just messed around the ranch all day.

One morning she saw Grissoms Denali in the driveway but not him. She walked out to Josh's grave and found him standing over it.

"You know I never thought of myself as being Dad material. But this boy showed me that it's not that scary."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was going to tell you later, but I guess now's a good time. I'm pregnant."

Grissom looked at her and smiled. "Are you happy with this?"

"Yes, not just because I am pregnant, but because it's our baby. Mine and yours." And she wrapped her arms around him.

Grissom looked down at the headstone and repeated those fateful words. "How in the hell did you get so smart?"

Ok, I'm done I hope you liked it. I know happy and sad all wrapped in one.


End file.
